Problem: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{a + 2}{3a - 6} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 6$ $ a + 2 = \dfrac{3a - 6}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(a + 2) = 3a - 6 $ $10a + 20 = 3a - 6$ $7a + 20 = -6$ $7a = -26$ $a = -\dfrac{26}{7}$